1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-pressure testing device, and more particularly to a low-pressure testing device for an automobile tire. The testing device is able to easily detect whether the pressure inside an automobile tire is within the standard range so that the user will not have to go through a series of repetition of troublesome and time wasting process.
2. Description of Related Art
Tire pressure must be within a certain range to ensure safe and efficient driving conditions for a vehicle. Therefore, tire pressure often needs to be checked. Most drivers use a visual inspection to determine if a tire is slack, which is effective only if tire pressure is quite low. If the driver uses a tire gauge to check the tire pressure, the driver has to check each tire by removing the valve cap, pressing the tire gauge on the valve and replacing the valve cap, which is quite troublesome and time consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved low pressure testing device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a low-pressure testing device for an automobile tire so a driver can easily determine whether the tire pressure is within the standard range.
The low pressure testing device has a base, two resilient tubes and two sleeves. Each of the resilient tubes has a closed first end and a second end. The second ends are respectively connected to a first pressure switch and a second pressure switch in the base. The two sleeves are mounted on the base to hold the two resilient tubes in position. The two tubes are filled with air so that when the tubes are pressed, the air inside the tubes is compressed and activates the pressure switches that close a warning circuit inside the base to sound an alarm.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.